Messages, Messages Everywhere
Overview Summary #Collect the 3 remaining messages. #You have collected Message: Year 2 #You have collected Message: Year 3 #You have collected Message: Year 4 #See Samti Kohlreg for your reward. Obtained from :Samti Kohlreg in Gyala Hatchery (explorable) Requirements :Must have received Message on a Dragon Scale from Great Reaver Rixor in Seafarer's Rest before Samti Kohlreg will appear. Reward :*4,000 XP :*750 Luxon Faction :*275 Gold :*Luxon Totem Dialogue :"Yea, shiny things did crawl with legs upon the shiny sea. About, about, in reel and rout... oh, hello. Dost I know thou? Th... you look familiar. Are you perhaps the one who brought me this message? Didst... did you find any more? If all four messages return to me, I may leave this island at last. They are written on dragon scales like this one, tucked into magic bottles, and hidden somewhere in Silent Surf, the Archipelagos, and Maishang Hills. Would you help me find these messages?" ::Accept: "Aye, it be an easy task, says I." ::Reject: "Gar, ye be daft, matey. Stay'st here and rot." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Bottle): "Year 2 Message" :"The arc of the sun doth tell me that I have been upon this island for two years. As a kindness, the great Saltspray Dragon doth grant me the power to use this bottle to forget mine most cherished memories. Why is this kindess? Because I be stranded on this island forever, and dost not wish to feel the pain of these memories. :Mine father and mother were hardworking folk... he, a tanner, she, a midwife and herbalist. When I was still but a child, they sacrificed their savings to buy me a berth on a merchant vessel, and were it not for them, I would never have known the joys of the sea that has been my home ever since. Good-bye, mother, and good-bye, father. Your memory will now be lost to me, but I cannot live without hope of thanking you all for all you have given me. :This is the 2nd bottle of the 4 given to me. Please return to me the dragon scale on which this note was written. I am on a small island near a place called Gyala Hatchery." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Bottle): "Year 3 Message" :"By the seasons, I reckon my time on this island has reached three years. I now send forth another message in the hope that I may shed the burden of mine painful memories. Painful because I will never see those I love again. :My dearest daughter, Brigid, was a blessing upon the house of Kohlreg. Her laughter and wonder at every new adventure gave this mariner another reason to long for mine home port. Brigid, I bid farewell to thine memory with this message, for the thought that I shall never see thee grow into the bright, intelligent young woman that I know you shall be is unbearable. Good-bye, mine dearest daughter. :This is the 3rd bottle of 4 given to me. Please return to me the dragon scale on which this note was written. I am on a small island near a place called Gyala Hatchery." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Bottle): "Year 4 Message" :"The moon's phases tell me that I hath reached my fourth year on this island. And now I must unburden myself from the most cherished memory of all. :Mine wife, Sophia, is the most beautiful creature in this world. A kind, patient, woman whom I doth love with all my heart. Wherever she doth be, that is my home. Yet my home is now this patch of earth in the middle of the wide, unending Sea. Sophia, forgive me, for I cannot bear to live with the memory of thee and the knowledge that thou be lost to me. Farewell, mine dearest love. :This is the last bottle of 4 given to me. Please return to me the dragon scale on which this note was written. I am on a small island near a place called Gyala Hatchery." Reward Dialogue :"Two hundred and... ten? Yes. Two hundred and ten years I have been here. It is clear to me now. I remember everything from before, but also everything from the time in between. And now that I am free to go, I find I no longer really want to leave. So much has changed. So many dead. But thank you, friend. To have my life back, at long last... I owe you a great debt. I think... I think I will stay. :Alone, alone, all, all alone, alone on a wide Jade Sea." Walkthrough *The bottle in Maishang Hills (year 2 message) is right outside Gyala Hatchery. Beware of the Kappa patrols in the area. *The bottle in Archipelagos (year 3 message) is due south from Cavalon, just before the bridge that joins the central islands. *The bottle in Silent Surf (year 4 message) is closest to Unwaking Waters (Luxon). Notes *The quest name and opening few lines in Samti Kohlreg's first dialogue are a reference to Samuel Taylor Coleridge's "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner". And the name of quest giver Samti Kohlreg appears to be a reference to Samuel Coleridge himself. Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Luxon points